My Queen
by BerryMaiden
Summary: A Lemon one shot. Eren x Historia / Krista / Christa. EreKuri Erestoria Erehisu


**My Queen**

**King of beasts and queen of humanity will resume next week :D till then here is a little special something for valentines day.**

She sniffled between his lips, creating a chuckle to come out of him with amusement. She smiled delightfully from the sound, the low rumble of his chuckle causing the hair in the back of her neck to pick up.

"Calm down, I promise…I won't hurt you…not ever…" He whispered against her lips, the tip of his tongue eagerly taking a nip, "Just let me…" He didn't finish his words, finding himself to be too intoxicated with her scent and taste; but those few words was all Historia needed to hear.

He carefully licked her lips, causing her to gasp lightly, his tongue wet and hot against hers. He pressed his mouth onto hers, taking everything slow as he tried to be patient with her timid form. Historia though was the first to be bold, nervously sticking her tongue out between her lips to touch the tip of his own.

He spread her legs open, causing the hem to her dress to rise as she began feeling hotter than before. Their eyes became hazy and dilated. The girl writhed and gasped against him, pulling at his shirt, as she didn't know whether to push him away or to pull him in. Eren made a decision for her, bringing himself forward between her legs, pressing his erection against her inner thigh. Historia flushed deeply when she felt the stiff arousal beneath his pants,

Historia's eyes were glossy and obscure under the gold light of the room, her eyes glimmering while admiring the view of the beast that was in front of her. She winced as she felt something wet begin to spread on her satin panties, making her feel uncomfortable and yet intoxicated. Eren smirked with pride, noticing the stain beneath the shadow of her pink skirt.

"I see we're beginning to make a mess out of ourselves." He lightly teased, a dark and crimson blush appearing on the girl's cheeks from his comment, He teased again, licking around his lips with anticipation of an idea.

Historia's lips quivered, finding Eren's words to be like silk and wine,. He was being so devilish that it was impossible to stand, she felt like he was going to suck the life out of her if he kept it up.

She froze as she felt his hands on her thighs again, his eyes locked on hers as his hands began to travel up her skirt. She braced herself, closing her eyes as his touch burned her skin to the core of her flesh. She had sweat beginning to glisten and pedal across her pale skin, making her feel light-headed and dizzy.

He gripped the edge of her skirt, slowly bringing it down her body to take it off. Historia compiled with his wish as she unbuttoned her white shirt. She heard the light cloth fall to the ground, Historia felt overwhelmed though, not liking the idea of being so weak in front of him, and so, she took a hold over the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one.

Eren was shocked by her sudden courage, chuckling soon afterwards as he noticed the bright shade of red that was on her cheeks. He sat back on his knees, waiting for her to undress him, biting down on his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to pounce on her. As soon as Historia was done unbuttoning his shirt, she shifted his top belongings off his shoulders, exposing his naked chest and torso under the glow of the room. She blushed immensely from the flexing muscles, feeling small and fragile in his presence. Eren grinned from this, leading his lips to kiss hers with a passionate touch.

His tongue grazed over her puffy lips, catching her bottom lip between his teeth before licking them again.

She saw the doubt in his moss green eyes, slipping her hands out of his as she began to rub and stroke his muscles. She lifted herself up a bit, her flaxen-blonde hair falling pass her shoulders as she claimed his lips, her hands taking the chance to feel his muscles ripple beneath her trembling fingers.

Eren felt how nervous she was, taking a hold of her hands as he couldn't take her strokes anymore, seeing as she was sending him over the edge. He raised her hands to her face, clenching them close between them, "Don't be nervous… …"

She nodded, her fears washing away from his encouraging words of affection. Eren soon looked down at her rising chest, her exquisite breasts causing his mouth to water from the sight of them; now, if only if that blue bra of hers wasn't in the way.

He smirked from the thought, causing Historia to be nervous when she saw the devious glint in his eyes. He pinned her forcefully on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce slightly. He noticed the pins to her brassiere to be at the front; which was convenient for him in order to take the lacy top off. He looped one finger under the strap, letting one hand to hold Historia's frantic ones. He snapped the thing off, breaking the material as the bra became loose. The blonde female yelped and whimpered from the release, feeling her breasts poke out into the warm air of the atmosphere. Eren was in a trance, finding them to be perfectly round and plumped. He let go of Historia's hands, gripping the sheets as he tried to control himself; she was just so damn irresistible, destroying him to wait any longer.

He began to descend his head down towards her soft breasts. He looked up at her, finding her to be nervous as she held onto the sheets beside her by her head. He gave a soft and lazy lick over her flourishing left nipple. Historia clenched her eyes shut from the i sensation, writhing underneath Eren as his tongue made contact with the vulnerable tissue once more. She moaned aloud, She twisted her head to the side, the sheets curling up into a gigantic mess, pulling harder on them.

Eren continued to test the sore skin, licking around the pink button as he covered it with his dribble, the fluid coating the nipple gracefully. He sucked on the tender hub with sensual care, making sure to slurp up the taste of her skin with pure ecstasy. He rubbed his lips and tongue all over the center, making sure to nip at it with the blunt of his teeth; this of course caused Historia to curl up, letting out a silent cry as her breasts rose to his face even more. biting it softly as he made Historia yelp out his name. He soon engulfed the breast into his mouth, sucking on the morsel with tender strokes. He fiddled with the tip with his tongue, swishing it back and forth as he teased her. He took a couple of bites more under the base of her breasts and licked them soon afterwards to settle the swollen skin..

He soon gave the other breast the same benefit. He pressed his tongue over the aching nipple, placing force on it as he felt the flexible and flawless texture. Historia cried softly, finding the pressure to be too much for her to take, clenching her legs together as she felt the uncomfortable wetness fill her silky underwear.. He growled as if he was being tortured, his knee making contact with the wet cotton; he couldn't believe how much she had spilled already.

Eren pressed his knee upward, rubbing it against Historia's hidden clit through her underwear. Historia screamed lightly, feeling the weight of his knee make connection with her sensitive and erected nub. He stroked her clitoris through the material, adding force on it from time to time to hear her yelp in delight, quietly saying his name out in elation.

While still rubbing her through the tainted underwear, Eren took this time to grasp hold of Historia's open mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, swirling it around her tongue as he sucked it gently. He moved his hands over her breasts, fumbling and squeezing them roughly in his hands, stroking them tenderly. He massaged them around, marveling the feeling of them under his sweaty hands. He brushed his thumb around her pink nipples, causing her to shutter and whimper. Historia had her eyes shut, her face containing a nice hue of red over her round cheeks as she heaved lightly.. They sucked on each other's tongues, moaning from the feeling as he continued to rub her body.

After taking time in doing this for a long while, Eren felt restless to taste more of her. He tested her wet area with his knee,. He smirked at her as she struggled to open her misty eyes, Historia gulped, feeling his hands descend down pass her swollen breasts, and soon, to her shaking waist. She felt his fingers grab hold of the straps of the waistband, stretching them apart roughly with a yank.

Historia gasped as she heard her underwear get torn, finding them to be shredded, "Eren! My…!" He only chuckled lightly, causing her to blush vastly from the sound.

"Sorry your majesty, I'll just buy you another pair." He replied teasingly.

Eren was excited and yet nervous to take off the final piece of clothing off her, gripping the broken silk in his hands as it barely covered her bottom cleavage. He sighed confidently though, peeling the light cloth off her body. He was amazed of the nude spot underneath the cloth, feeling his length go much harder than before, the veins twitching around it as it pulsed with excitement beneath his pants.

Historia gazed down, catching the bulge that was poking through his pants, gasping in alarm as she saw the stiffness of it. She closed her eyes, feeling ashamed for staring at it for so long.

She stumbled her words with a feminine groan, feeling his fingers twirl around the damped strands.. He moaned from the feeling of it, hearing Historia whine out his name in pure pleasure. He gazed at her face, finding it to be completely flushed, He saw her grip hold of the ruined sheets, breaking the cover off the bed as she pulled with all her might.

She began to stain the sheets with her fluids, overflowing his fingers as he continued to stroke her clitoris. He obtained more of the gooey substance, coating them over her clit as he provided moisture on it, allowing his fingers to pinch the knob. Historia yelled lightly from the squeeze, He rubbed harder on the hypersensitive erectile, tweaking it between his fingers, pulling the juices across it.

Historia became oblivious from the satisfaction Eren was giving her; unaware to the fact that his other hand was traveling down to her opening, the other taking care of her swelling clit.. While distracting her with his kisses and movement, Eren carefully entered one finger inside her neither lips. Historia's muscles contracted around the digit immediately, sucking the finger deeper inside her passage. The blonde angel that was being worshipped scrunched forward, bringing her back up as she felt the intrusion shutter and awaken her insides.

He squirmed his finger inside her, feeling her juices as they squirted out of her, "Historia, calm down. You're being too tense." He offered silently, but he was nervous over the size of her. She was tight! Unbelievably tight! She seemed to be so fragile and delicate, he was afraid he was going to shatter her if he continued on.

"Sorry…" She apologized to him meekly, lifting her arms over her chest to cover her embarrassment. He smiled softly from her shyness, seeing her expression change to multiple enlightenments as he circled the tip of his finger around her tender pink muscles.

He soon kissed her again, lifting a hand up to hold her neck back as he made love to her mouth. He entered his finger deeper inside her, thrusting another one in right after. He began to drive in and out of her with his digits, gaining the quality in observing the spots that made her moan, squeal, yell, or scream out his name; whichever one he felt pleased to hear. He examined the wet walls inside her, thrusting in and out as he kept a steady pace with his hand. He moaned in delight, her fluids painting all over his fingers and hand as he continued to drain her out. Historia shook her head back and forth, but Eren kept her where she was, never breaking their kiss as he made her moan inside his mouth; it echoed inside, creating heat of air to come out between them as they gasped and panted together.

Eren soon picked up the resistance and pace of his fingers, thrusting faster and deeper. Historia's muscles tightened, giving him difficulty to motion his pumps, but he helped spread her opening with the rest of his fingers for leverage. He brought them in and out, her precious nectar overflowing on his fingers as they glistened in the glowing golden lights that surrounded them in the darkness. He felt her shiver against him, signaling him that she was close.

"Come on Historia" He ordered silently and lovingly, kissing her cheek and neck as he continued to plunge and savior her insides with his wet fingers.

"Eren…. no…." She was too ashamed to commit such an act, blushing as she tried to hold back her rising scream and orgasm.

He gave one final thrust with his fingers, one so deep it caused her tremendous pain, but somehow, pleasure at the same time,

"Eren!" She screamed aloud, the pain triggering her nerves to release her climax that was being kept in. Eren moaned from the touch of the moist honey that spread on his hand and bed sheets. It made his hardened erection tremble with delight, craving to be embraced by such warm walls of servitude. Historia shuddered on the bed, finding her orgasm to be nerve-racking, and yet splendid and unimaginable. Her hair plastered against her face and shoulders, making it sticky and unruly. She had sweat drape all over her body, her sweet scent overtaking the room as it consumed Eren's thoughts to have more of her.

"Eren…" finding her lower region to be already sore. He brushed away her bangs, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Shhh, my queen. We're not done yet, let me ease that pain." She gave him a dumbfounded look, freezing as she felt him pick up her legs, giving her a seductive grin as he began to lower his head down her body with kisses, nearing her sacred garden that was throbbing and soaking for him.

"Eren…" She spoke in slight fear, her lips quivering over what he could be thinking; though she had an idea.. She whispered out his name once more before feeling his lips touch her sacred jewel. Historia shouted, her scream soaring to the heavens as she felt Eren's lips and mouth engulf her clit.

Historia gasped silently, trying to catch her breath as she bent her head up. Eren flicked the tip of his tongue on the knob, He soon took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it as he moaned cordially against it, sending warmth to it. Historia shivered as she felt his balmy breath brush against her forbidden fruit, enjoying sensual air his breath penetrated. He sucked slowly, letting his tongue take a few licks around the clit with craving lust. His eyes became hazy, the taste of her cum thriving his blood to rush dramatically with desire. He continued to suck and treasure the precious gem, feeding on it and providing it with loving kisses. After adoring her sensitive stone, Eren allowed his tongue to travel along her inner thigh, placing soft kisses that pressed and tickled her vanilla colored skin.

Historia gripped the top of his unmanageable mane, finding his taunt to be heartrending to her body, "Eren…!"

He chuckled huskily upon her skin, causing her to shiver with bliss, "Being impatient; are we Historia?" He took joy over the sounds she made, finding her whimpers and whine to be music to his ears.

He whispered hotly, his tongue panting out; he felt intoxicated by the scent of her arousing womanhood, causing him to feel faint and his erection searing.

The girl couldn't find her voice, finding his stare to have cast a trance on her, waiting for the pull he was about to give her that was about to make her melt to oblivion; and soon, it came. He gave a soft and slow lick around her slit,. Historia screamed out a silent moan, pressing her heated and aroused exposure to his face even more. She whimpered, Eren smirked from the feeble sound she made, his fluid tongue rolling over the juices that were stuck around her opening crater. The feeling he was giving her mystified Historia, moaning and squirming at the same time as her body burned and sizzled, sweat breaking off her skin.

Eren moaned as he closed his eyes with pure enlightenment, finding her taste to be divine and renovating. He continued to gather the moist on his tongue, using it as lubricant to slide his tongue right into her. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, hoping to pressure her walls to contract and release the nectar he was searching for. Soon Historia did feel that surging energy of heat begin to boil inside her lower region, calling forth and begging to be released. She arched her back up, her blood sparking life into her as she felt her climax rising, coiling her feet with eagerness. She screamed Eren's name aloud, her orgasm breaking through her walls.

He moaned. He looked up at Historia's flushed face, finding her gaze to be locked with his. Her cheeks summoned up a more violent shade of red to appear on her round face. He grinned, finding himself to be pleased with the orgasm he gave her.

She called out his name meekly, surprising herself to even have strength to talk, "Eren…"

"What…?" She replied, "I…I…want to…" She blushed, not knowing how to word herself, "I…want to…to…please you…" She thought she was going to faint, summoning the courage she needed to perform the meaning of her words.

Eren froze, gulping and wincing in slight pain as he felt the palm of Historia's hands press against the tip of his member that was poking through his pants. He had sweat appear on his face so fast that Historia thought he was going to burst by the redness that appeared on his tan face. She became nervous and intrigued by it all, pressing more pressure on his erection through the security of his clothing. Eren yelped and moaned aloud, Historia becoming satisfied with the sound that vibrated out of his throat. His eyes widened and became misty as her hands began to enclose around his hardened staff as best as she could through his pants. When she began to motion her hands up and down, that's when he lost it; he swore if he didn't have his pants on, he probably would have exploded right at that instant, spluttering everything on her hands.

He screamed, alarming Historia, "Stop!" He grabbed her hands, pinning them against the bed as he shook, trying to calm down his rising excitement. He could feel a slight stain appear on his pants, some dribble of semen escaping out. Historia witnessed the sight, blushing madly as she discovered to be the culprit to have done that.

She looked up at Eren's heaving form, finding his once perfect mane to be disoriented, shadowing his face from her view. He continued to sweat, wincing as he felt a bit more fluids to come out from

"I'm begging you, Historia…." He pleaded, "You don't have to do me any favors." He finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Let me just do the rest, " She blushed from the endearment he gave her, smiling softly at him as she nodded in agreement; she must admit, she was relieved to hear him say that.

They shared words of affection for each other before their lips found each other in a loving embrace, their tongues exploring each other slowly with careful strokes. They groped around their upper bodies, squeezing in any spots they had missed to touch. They soon released each other, Historia gazing down at his suffering groin. She licked her lips as she placed her hands over his buckles, releasing the attachments in order to free his confinement.

Eren became nervous for her, "Historia…?"

She looked up at him, unzipping his pants, "I'm ready…" She murmured softly to him, breathing heavily on his face as their lips captured each other once more.

He helped her pull down his pants, sliding his boxers along the way, until there was nothing left that was covering the both of them. the both of them gasping in delight as their naked forms melded together perfectly. He grabbed the underside of her breasts, Eren's velvety but muscular chest pressuring the top center of her orbs, moaning as he felt the erected knobs tickle seductively under him.

Historia gulped, feeling Eren brush away her messy platinum hair from her face.

He then laced his hands with hers, placing them beside her head as he gave an intense look, "Historia, its okay if you want me to stop, I'll understand…"

She shook her head, interrupting his voice, "No, please, we've come so far…I want it to be you, Eren…only you…I…I…"

She began to lose her voice, blushing madly, as she couldn't find the right words to explain; so, she wrapped her legs around him, edging him forward until the hard tip of his erection made contact above her opening slit. She hoped she was able to indicate what she was trying to say, the both of them moaning softly as he rubbed his tip against her pearl.

Their caged temptation was springing forth between them, the thinning thread getting ready to snap at any moment. Historia nudged Eren forward by using her slender legs that were wrapped around his torso and waist, making him moan as he nestled into her forbidden area.

"Just look at me, don't turn away okay?" She nodded in understanding, gluing her eyes to his as she licked her puffy lips in nervous anticipation. She entwined his hands with hers; preparing herself for the wound she was about to receive from him.

She quivered and whimpered as she felt the tip of his hardened limb begin to maneuver inside her canal. She winced as the intrusion invaded her inner sanctum, her walls gripping his erection as it rubbed against her interior flesh. Eren sucked a breath in, finding her chamber to be warm, wet, and tight; too tight for comfort!

He gazed down at her, already knowing what was to come as he kissed her face softly; she knew he was warning her, transferring his apologizes with kisses. Eren gave a raspy breath, fear overpowering his judgment, as he was frightened to damage her.

He kissed her lips softly, silencing her breath as he pulled himself back. With all the potency he could gather, and throbbing shaft into her thin tissue, breaking the material right through with one swift thrust. Eren had covered her mouth though, hushing her hysteria of agony as he let her scream into his mouth, his tongue massaging hers as he tried to calm her down. He veiled her cries, letting her passage adjust to his size and incursion.

Eren could feel her smoldering walls. It made it difficult for him to motion his body, causing him to grimace as he struggled to fight back Historia's tense hold on him.

After some time, Historia was able to get her breathing back, her voice rigid and exhausted, "Eren…" She moaned, gripping her legs and arms around him as she tried to ready herself, "I'm okay now; you can go on…" He was unsure, feeling her muscles to still be stiff and fragile.

"Historia…are you sure?" He questioned inwardly, gazing down at her. "Yes…" She whispered huskily to him,

After a few moments of contemplating, Eren began to motion the lower half of his body, taking everything slow as he began to stir inside her. Historia hummed from the shift, her eyes creasing in pain as she closed them, "It hurts…" She could still feel the tenderness between her legs, holding back her pain as he continued to thrust slowly inside her.

"Historia…" Eren begged lightly, not taking her cries to be any pleasure at all for him if she was in pain, "If it's too much…."

"No…!" She wallowed, embracing his body to her as she pierced him deeper inside her womb, "Eren, don't stop…" She pleaded desperately, mimicking the pattern of his thrusts with her body, "I'm begging you…. don't stop!"

Eren accepted her request, beginning to show more energy in his drive, bringing himself back and forth inside her. Historia rode under him, crying out each time as he raided deeper inside her, Eren growled in deep gratification, sweat dripping down from his hair as it swaged back and forth from each thrust. they panted heavily, heat transferring through them as Eren quickened his pace. He got irritated though as he kept missing the spot he wanted to hit the most, the tip of his member pulsing as it sensed the small gap, feeling the hollow space between them.

Her cries were sexual and erotic to his ears, giving him the motivation he needed to make her voice break through to the heavens. Historia became startled as she felt Eren pick her body up a bit from the bed, pressing one arm to the side of the bed as the other picked up one of her legs. He performed balance between them with his arms, holding her body up as he gave a sharp thrust inside her. Historia moaned and cried out as they finally sought the contact they were looking for, aiming deeper and harder as he brushed and slid aggressively. he panted her name out, keeping their bodies to the same beat of rhythm as they moved against each other in perfect symmetry.

"Eren…Eren…please…don't stop!" He was enthralled by the shouts and moans she made, suckling her neck preciously, bruising her skin as he left a mark on her. He soon led his kisses up her jaw.

Historia squirmed and thrashed under him, feeling herself coming close to her climax; but she refused to let go, not wanting Eren to stop as he rewarded her body with ample and otter happiness. He could sense the denial from her body, finding her insides to be indecisive as it gave him the knowledge of Historia not wanting him to stop.

But, he needed her to release. Eren grinded his teeth as he reached her peak, hitting it repeatedly in a junction pattern of their meeting. He released her leg, forcing her to hold tightly to him as she looped her arms under his to grab his shoulders. The bed squeaked and rumbled as they made love on the bed. Eren pounded his lower pelvis area roughly onto hers, adding force onto her clit as he continued to pump into her.

"Eren…Eren…!" He pulsed inside her, taking enjoyment towards her wailing, finding the sound to be angelic.

Historia felt the rise of her orgasm, coiling her toes as her legs clenched Eren tightly to her. She planted her face between his neck and shoulder, giving out a shouting moan as her body began to burn and quiver. She felt the intimacy of their united bodies intensify, her senses going haywire, her eyes closing shut as her vision saw nothing but green stars that belonged to no other than Eren. She brought her body forward, pressing her chest to his as she felt the heat travel throughout her body, all the way down to the lower part of her sacred region.

Eren moaned warmly feeling her load cover his entire member, he gave one last final thrust until her closing walls and fluids triggered his own outbreak. Historia felt faint as her body trembled and dripped.

While placing a soft kiss to her lips. Eren throws his body to the side next to her. He let out a raspy breath, placing an arm over his eyes as he tried to wipe off the sweat from his forehead, his brown mane wet and disoriented as his bangs covered his teal green eyes. Historia tried to turn over to look at him, but she winced in pain as she did so. Eren heard her gasp of agony, taking his attention on her right away with guilt written on his face.

"Historia, are you okay?" He asked softly . The young light-haired blonde nodded, giving him a loving and comforting smile, "I'm fine"

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled to her, which she replied croakily, "Don't be…" She casually began brushing her hand over his warm cheek, combing his wild hair back with her slim fingers.

Eren, feeling merry and lightheaded from the release. He soon collapsed on top of her, gathering her sweaty body into his arms with a loving embrace .

**A/N- Happy Valentines day!**


End file.
